


Letters Across Europe

by Frog_that_writes



Series: Dursley's Sell Drugs+ Shit AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, bad at being parents sometimes dfjs, but not like. outright abusive, except amelia she's doing her best, just like, these parents are all terrible in their own special ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: A few of the letters Hogwarts students sent home in their first week, and the replies they got back from their guardians.-This is part of the alternate universe this series takes place in. I recommend reading the first story first to understand what is going on.





	Letters Across Europe

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed before, but I always refer to "wizards and witches" as "wixen."   
1, it's shorter. I'm not getting paid by the word, people.   
2, it also includes non female or male spell casters.

##  Letters home

Dear Mum and Dad (and Ginny)

Percy probably already wrote you, but I made Gryffindor! I can’t believe you let me think I was going to have to fight a troll when all I had to do was wear a hat! Er, Ginny, if you’re reading this, ignore that. We had to fight a huge troll. 

Classes are going okay I guess but some people in my year are awful. There’s a kid in slytherin who keeps trying to pick fights with me and the other gryffindors. And there’s this one girl who keeps bossing everyone around like she’s better than us. 

The food here is awesome, but still not as good as yours, Mum. 

Write back soon,

Ron

P.S I don’t think scabbers is very happy with all the cats here. Maybe next year I should leave him home. 

* * *

Dear Mum

My first week of classes were so exciting! I’ve already learned so much about magic, and it’s all just so fascinating! I’m a bit frustrated with how averse the other kids seem about learning though. Thank goodness Harry convinced me I should try for Ravenclaw, because I don’t think I could survive the Gryffindor’s study habits. There’s a boy in that house who gets mad at me even when I’m just trying to help him!

I miss you and Dad a lot. Do you think he’s coming around about magic? I know he had big plans for me, but the professors said it would be dangerous if I didn’t learn how to control my magic. I just wish he would understand.

Love, your daughter

Hermione

* * *

Dear Gran

I made Gryffindor after all! I know you were worried I would end up in Hufflepuff, but the hat said he thinks I’m braver than I think I am. 

Professor Sprout seems really impressed with my herbology. Professor Flitwick said I have good pronunciation in charms class too. 

I think I’ve made a few friends already. Some of the boys in my year are really nice, even if there are some that are bullies. 

I’ll write you if anything else interesting happens, or if I remember anything else I forgot at home.

Love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Aunt Amelia

I got sorted into Hufflepuff after all! I know we were wondering between it and Ravenclaw, but I think I’m rather happy with being a badger. The common room is so cozy and filled with plants. Plus, I’ve always looked good in yellow.

The other kids in my house are nice, though sometimes I feel like they aren’t too keen to follow the “hard working” part of the house motto. 

How are things at the Ministry? Even if I complained about it at the time, I’m starting to miss your work stories. Maybe I can send you some boring class stories in return. 

Love, 

Susan

* * *

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon

I am writing you directly after the sorting to let you know I was sorted into Ravenclaw, the “smart house.” I was going to go for Slytherin, the “cunning house,” but it apparently has a reputation of being filled with “evil” wixen, and I assumed that this would bring too much scrutiny considering I am already in the public eye.

I have started forming connections with other students here, but I am encountering problems in that I have no way of knowing ahead of time which students hate each other and which are already allies, which is making things difficult. One of professors seems to hate me, but the others are all cordial, some too much so due to my fame. 

How is Dudley’s training progressing?

Your nephew, 

Harry. 

* * *

##  Letters to school

Dear Ron,

That’s wonderful Ron! I knew you would make it into Gryffindor, just like your brothers. We never told you you were going to fight a troll, it was most likely the twins, but you know it ruins the fun to tell you before you get to Hogwarts. Even the other pureblood families don’t tell their children.

I better not hear anything about you picking fights young man! If I get word that you and this Slytherin boy have been behaving in an uncivilized manner you are not going to have a very fun summer. 

I’m sure Scabbers is having much more fun at Hogwarts than he would at home with us all year. It will just be your father and I next summer, and we don’t have time to take care of your pet on top of everything else. Besides, taking care of him will show us when you’re responsible to get an owl. 

Take care of yourself dear, and let us know if the twins are causing too much trouble. And, if you can, try and get Percy out of his books for a few hours every now and then? 

Love,

Mum 

P.S, we read your last letter before giving it to Ginny and erased the part about the sorting. We’re not going to let one letter undo what 6 brothers have somehow managed to keep a secret for years

* * *

Dear Hermione

I’m so glad you’re having fun at Hogwarts sweetie. It sounds so exciting from what you’ve told us so far, and if I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to make me jealous.

Your father is just worried dear. We read some of those books on the wizarding world and it all just seems so dangerous. I know I’ve figured out that you’ll be safer for knowing all of these things anyways, but he just hasn’t quite come around. I won’t lie and say he isn’t a little disappointed that you won’t be carrying on the family practice, but I’ve suspected for years that you didn’t want to be a dentist anyways. 

He’ll come around soon. In the meantime, just keep sending letters about how much fun you’re having. I can stand a little jealousy to help your father see what a good thing this is. 

Love,

Mum

* * *

Neville

Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. I informed the rest of the family and they are very pleased as well. They asked me to wish you luck in your continued endeavors this year. 

Herbology is all well and good, but you would do well to focus on that charms talent, as well as working harder in your other classes. Plants can be useful, but good wizards know how to cast spells. Your father was transfiguration prodigy at Hogwarts. Always the first one to figure out a spell, right next to James Potter, from what McGonagal told me at the time. 

Remember to study hard and refrain from procrastination

Your grandmother

* * *

Susan

That’s wonderful news! I’m glad you aren’t one of those children with misconceived perceptions of Hufflepuff. It is a noble house that you would do well to be proud of. 

Every house has children who don’t seem to uphold all of the house’s ideals. Just remember there is often more beyond the first glance and to try to get to know someone before judging them. Innocent until proven guilty, after all. 

The Ministry is operating per business as usual. That is to say, a shining layer of polish over it’s corrupt officials. 

I appreciate your interest into this subject, but I am afraid there is only so much I can say to you. Maybe there’s a career in politics in you yet, though. 

I would love to hear stories about your classes. From what I remember from my own Hogwarts says, there are rarely any boring ones. I promise I’ll read them even if they are boring though. 

Love,

Your aunt. 

* * *

Harry

I’m glad you made the decision to stay out of the house that would draw attention to you. This is a very good lesson to remember for the future. 

As for your problem forming connections, never forget the power of rumors, which I’m sure are plentiful at a boarding school filled with teenagers. Gently poking for information is usually easier when you’re a girl, but I’m sure you can make do with boy gossip. Just remember to be careful what information you act on. 

But also don’t forget to allow some connections to happen naturally. An enemy blackmailed will help you once, but a friend will offer infinite aid if you treat them correctly. 

We will keep you updated on the information we are telling the neighbors of your year with your new relative. So far, all we have said is the agreed upon cover story, but we will let you know the future details we spread so you can corroborate the story when you return this summer. 

Dudley’s training is progressing well, if slower than we would like for the new school year. 

As discussed, please stick to a maximum of one letter a month until you find something that will allow you to conceal the mail owl, for obvious reasons. 

Your Aunt,

Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to establish some things about these kids mindsets about being wixen/ going to hogwarts, as well as their relationships with their guardians. For example, we can see that Hermione is very determined to make the most out of her time at Hogwarts because she wants to prove its a good thing to her dad. Neville is trying his best to stay positive, but he feels like every skill he has is lesser because it's not what his dad was like. Harry sees the whole thing as a chess board etc etc  
I hope I did a good job? Of course, there will be other stories that will talk about this shit later, I just didn't want it to feel like it came out of nowhere in drabble #20 or something


End file.
